Promises
by autobotjolt101
Summary: Bluestreak can't bring himself to break a promise even when it means he might not be able to see his family again. Oneshot


A/N: So I've been having computer problems with Stereo Hearts. Those who are waiting for the sixth chapter, sorry that it's taking a while.

Title: Promises

Rating: T (reasons being is violence and injury)

Summary: Bluestreak can't bring himself to break a promise even when it means that he might not be able to see his family again.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or any suggestions revolving around Transformers. Transformers belongs to Hasbro/Takara; I only own the plot.

**Warning: There are suggestive themes revolving around bondage (M/M). Violence. The main pairing is Bluestreak/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe. If you don't approve of the pairing, then please don't read. Other than that, I do hope you read, enjoy, and please comment.

**Bold **is the conversations between bonded pairs (M/M)

* * *

Cubes of High Grade, Energon, laughter, and friends. All factors that affected the off days and break times of the crew on the Ark; it was life in the rec. room. Mechs enjoyed the company of the other mechs; each one respected for their friendsship, trust, and talents in the Great War. Games of Cybertronian poker was always a favorite pastime in the rec. room. Smokescreen started up another round with Jazz, Mirage, Brawn, and Trailbreaker sitting around the table; each nursing a cube of Energon.

In another area were the "tough" mechs, front liners if you will. They were teasing one another while taking each other on with the classic game of arm wrestling. The current contestants was the tough Ironhide taking on a rash Inferno. Red Alert stood on the outskirts of the playful contest, watching intently on the rough housing took place among them.

In the living area where the couch and entertainment was set up, a video game was set up. Hound and Jazz rooted on the competitive front liners, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Bumblebee sat on the floor off to the side with a young Sideslip who began to climb up on the couch with his sire.

Bluestreak smiled as he drained the last of his Energon cube and made his way out of the rec. room for his patrol shift. He waved to the mechs playing poker and the ones by the entertainment area. As he walked away, Bluestreak waved at an incoming Cliffjumper.

"Where are you going?" An all too familiar voice spoke up when Blue was just about out of the entrance of the Ark. He turned around and met optic-to-optic with his bondmate: Sunstreaker. Sideswipe soon trotted up behind, the same questioning and curious expression as his brother.

"I have patrol. I thought I told you both this last night." Bluestreak chuckled.

"Sideslip kept me distracted." Sunstreaker admitted a little embarrassed.

"Be careful, okay? Didn't Prowl say that there was a trace of Decepticon activity in the area you're patrolling?" Sideswipe piped up, nudging his brother aside with his elbow.

"I always am." Blue said with a small reassuring smile printed along his lip components.

"I know you are,"

"But…still," Sunstreaker finished for Sideswipe, pushing said mech back with an 'oof'. It wasn't a secret that the Twins were protective of their bondmate.

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's just a simple reconnaissance mission; no big deal." Bluestreak reassured them, leaning up and kissing them both gently. "I'll be fine on my own and you know it. I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" They both chorused with the same tone and same facial expressions.

He chuckled, "Promise,"

After the uneasy wave from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe eased up, Bluestreak transformed and sped off on patrol. He sent a wave of reassurance through the bond one last time before blocking it so he wouldn't get distracted. His optimistic mood never faltered even when he noticed the blue tape recorder sitting in the rocks and dust…watching him.

* * *

The trail stretched on for miles on end, starting where the activity started to where he dragged himself on; so many more miles to go. Bluestreak's Energon leaked from the wound that deprived him of his strength and speed. The short raspy breaths that escaped his Energon stained mouth emptied out into the vacant desert sands surrounding him. His joints grew stiff but persevered through the pain that never ceased to continue. The lax mass atop the gray pedes continued on, wishing that his comm. link still worked.

* * *

It was vorns later; past the time that Bluestreak was suppose to clock in for the end of his shift. Prowl was preparing his vorn long lecture including what reconnaissance missions were about and what _not_ to do on them. The rec. room was full with the rush hour of after shifts and night time breaks. Every one was there it seemed; even Prowl who never really showed up other than to re-energize. Another game of poker was reaching its zenith with the familiar grunts and laughter with each play. The competitive mechs and their trigger happy personalities played a round of Halo in the living area. Sideslip happily ran from Bumblebee in an exciting game of tag. His laughter echoing throughout the Ark, drawing others to chuckle at the youngings amusement.

Sunstreaker watched as his son ran and laughed happily. If only he could smile back. He turned his helm back over to meet his brother's concerned optics. They both acknowledged each others fear and continued to look out over the dusty planet. The blanket of darkness laced its shadowy fingers over the sky, blocking out the hopeful light while dusk set in.

**You think he's okay?** Sideswipe asked his brother via their twin bond.

Sunstreaker sent a wave of hope to reassure his brother, though the seeds of doubt planted themselves in both of them. **I sure hope so, Sides…**

With that lasting between them, the two watched the horizon, hoping to see their lost bondmate make his way back home.

* * *

The growing pain that grew from the hole in his right side continued to throb. The trail of Energon continued to follow the wounded gunner. Bluestreak turned his heavy helm behind him, examining the trail behind him as if it would disappear before his optics. Bluestreak's pedes came to a stop and his knee joints threatened to buckle. He couldn't waste time by staring at the ground, he had to keep moving; he _had_ to.

Holding back a whine of pain, Bluestreak shuttered his flickering blue optics to erase the feeling of his crushed left leg. He desperately held his side to keep the flow of Energon from continuing to spill out of his aching body. Ignoring all the pain circulating through him, Bluestreak continued to trudge over the dust and dirt.

A few slow paces later, Bluestreak came within close distance of the Ark, shadowed by the night. The light emanated from the entrance cast two protective silhouettes. Then suddenly there was a smaller one, running up and hugging onto one of them. The owner of the leg pulled the youngling into his arms, still staring out into the night. Bluestreak trudged into the edge of light casted out by the Ark. It was then that the gray pedes holding up the heavy mass carried out their threat, buckling and giving out beneath him. All strength seemed to seep out of his body as he fell face first into the ground, hard.

"CARRIER!" Sideslip screamed, struggling to get out of Sideswipe's arms. The others wandered out of the Ark at the shrill scream, their shocked optics meeting the crippled body.

"BLUE!" The Twins chorused together exasperated, too stunned to do anything. Sideslip finally managed to escape the protective servos of his sire and ran to Bluestreak, coolant slipping down his cheek struts. Skidding to a small stop before his carrier, Sideslips dropped to his tiny knees and took hold of Bluestreak's servo in a death grip. His tiny red doorwings twitching in anticipation.

"Carrier! You're…hurt!"

With a bit of strength left, Bluestreak raised his helm to see Sideslip kneeling down beside him, doorwings twitching and shoulders shuddering from his quiet sobs. He did the best to smile, to show that he was okay and ease his creation. However, his lie didn't fool any other bot, much less his two bondmates.

"Carrier!" Sideslip whimpered again, nuzzling his little red helm fin into Bluestreak's neck cabling.

"BLUE!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "By Primus, what the hell happened?" Bluestreak felt Sideswipe drop down to hold him close to his chassis. His servos lifting Blue up into a bridal style hold so he didn't end up collapsing while walking.

Susntreaker desperately ran from the entrance and made his way to pick up Sideslip. Sideslip but up a fight but it was feeble as he gave up and let go. Sunstreaker pulled his creation into a fatherly embrace, allowing Sideslip to nuzzle his small helm into is sire's neck. Bluestreak watched the scene quietly unfold before him.

"Blue!" Sideswipe exclaimed, gaining the exhausted attention of his bonded once more.

"Primus Sunny, we've gotta take him to Ratchet. Now!"

Sonny nodded, his concerned stare still watching in utter shock while his hand continued to rub his son's back. After shuttering his worried optics to escape reality, he started to bark out orders once they reopened.

"Jazz!" Said mech was standing in the entrance getting all the other mechs who were staring to back away. His attention was torn away when Sunstreaker had yelled his name. "I need you to look after Sideslip!"

Jazz nodded and walked to get the whimpering youngling. Prowl instantly commed Optimus after the revelation of where Bluestreak was, and then soon met up with Jazz to round up the other mechs.

* * *

Ratchet had been working on patient reports and paperwork regarding past health concerns. Silence rang throughout the med. bay. It was late in the orn and Ratchet doubted that there'd be any more action.

Ratchet let out a heavy sigh as he listened to the silence that surrounded him: the monitors waiting for their turn in use, the soft hum of the Energon dispenser that served medical grade, the loud screams of terror echoing throughout the room... Wait, WHAT?

"RATCHET!"

"Blue! C'mon Blue, NO!...BLUESTREAK!..."

To the abrupt screech of his name, Ratchet slammed open his office door and stood still; schock succumbing his CPU. He stood in the doorway, watching as the Twins stood frantically over their bondmate. All noise faded, the monitors, the cries for help...everything. Everything in sight faded to nothing as Ratchet searched the unconscious optics of Bluestreak.

_...No..._

"RATCHET! HELP US, PLEASE!" Sunstreaker cried, coolant threatened to spill down over his cheek seams. It was unlikely, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe never cried.

After the loud shriek, Ratchet shook his helm to relieve himself of the shock. He dropped his icy gaze to the front liner. "You need to go, I cannot work with you and your brother going into hysterics." With that, he made his way over to get Bluestreak stabilized.

"No! We can't leave out bondmate!" They excalimed together.

"Get out or I will have you escorted out by Ironhide and Optimus!" Ratchet replied harshley.

Only a few klicks later did Ironhide forcefully drag Sunstreaker by the arms and Optimus and Inferno tugging Sideswipe out. Both twins screamed and put up a fight. It killed Ratchet to send bondmates out while he worked, but he couldn't do anything if they went ballistic.

* * *

"Sunny, what if…"

"Don't say it Sideswipe. I will not think like that!" Sunstreaker snapped out of anger. Both were scarred for Bluestreak. Since they were booted out of med. bay., they paced outside, waiting impatiently.

"I'm not saying it Sunny…I don't want to think of it..." Sideswipe shot back. His own coolant began to build up. He forced them down but they refused to comply with his wishes. Sunstreaker refused to allow his to bleed out with his emotions. He wasn't going to drop that low to cry over something that he knew that Ratchet could fix. However, he wasn't sure if he could fight them back for long.

"We need hope for Blue," Sunstreaker mumbled.

"I'll promise to have hope...if you will." Sideswipe bargained.

"Promise,"

Both of them had to stay strong...for Sideslip, for Bluestreak...for their familiy.

* * *

It was the orn afterwards, early in the morning. The lights were off and only the emergency light lip up over Bluestreak. Ratchet had kept close watch over Bluestreak and fixed as much damage as he could. Ratchet was relieved when he saw that Bluestreak would make it, it was a close call. Survival for the young gunner was at a loss from the damage that he had withstood. Laser fire was shot at point-blank range and severed wires from his right side to the far left. It was amazing how Bluetreak managed to over come falling into stasis from how much Energon he had lost. Now, all was well as he lay quietly and much alive; he finally allowed his family in with the hope that Blue needed. Least to say was that Ratchet was satisfied with his work.

Now that the initial nightmare was over for the family, Bluestreak recharged lightly. The spark monitor beeped silently while the Energon line pumped a stable life force into the patient. Only a few klicks later did dim optics light up the room with a long lasting hope. A movement stirred on the medical berth with life pumping through the patched up body.

Bluestreak looked around him, his stiff neck cabling allowing movement. He looked up and saw the familiar ceiling of the med. bay. It took a moment to understand why Bluestreak was there, it came back to him when he felt the sudden stirr of the welded plates along his side and fixed circuits. Bluestreak shuttered his dim optics and tried to erase his near fate experience from his tortured processor.

Bluestreak was pulled out of his thoughts when the gentle thrumming of engines. He opened his optics and looked to hsi left first. A small smile cracked across his sad features as he saw his bonded recharging on his bearth. His black helm with two gorgious splashes of gold on his either side lay uncomfortably next to his. His metallic face looked stressed. Bluestreak felt guilty for putting his bondmates through such a worrisome time. He felt worse at what his creation might think.

Bluestreak turned his tired helm solemny to the right and stopped mid breath. The familiar black helm with the equally stressed look leaned back against the uncomfortable chair pulled up to the berth. Curled up in Sideswipe's lax lap was a sweet tired expression that graced itself over scared features. Sideswipe's servos held onto the small form in his lap, who curled up almost hurt like, recharging. A sniffle escaped the sleeping form as Sideslip shifted, unconscious of the small deprived noise.

The scene before Bluestreak drew the spark monitor to beat fast. He longed to hold his youngling, he was Bluestreak's own and there was nothing more that he wanted than to continue being in his life. Bluestreak took the second chance with grace and with a thankful attitude.

Reaching over to pry free the sleeping hands, Bluestreak set them by Sideswipe's lap as he pulled the sleeping form into his healing lap. Minding the spark monitor and Energon line hooked up to both arms, Bluestreak lay back down with Sideslip; his small red helm nuzzling his neck cabling for comfort. Bluestreak chuckled as he began to rub the younglings back. Those tired optics began to flutter open as the soothing contact was made. A small yawn escaped his tiny mouth as he looked up with curiosity.

"Carrier," he asked, his eyes glittering with hope.

Bluestreak nodded and placed a chaste kiss atop his head. "Sleep now, Sideslip. You don't want to wake up your sires. Go to sleep now, love."

"Okay." Sideslip yawned and nuzzled back into recharge, mumbling beneath his breath. "I love you Carrier, don't leave again..."

The statement was spark wrenching. Bluestreak wouldn't, _couldn't_ ever leave him. He was Blue's son and he needed more in his life than his sires.

"I won't, I will never leave you again. I promise," With that, Bluestreak settled down on the berth, falling back into a small light recharge. He closed his tired dim optics and went after the rest that he knew he needed to heal.

* * *

A/N: Well, I do hope you liked it. I apologize if it was a little long. Thank you Sideslip for giving me permission to use your name in my story.


End file.
